Petunia, the Witch
by Bagoosa
Summary: AU What if Petunia had no reason to be jealous of Lily?  What if Petunia was a witch, too?
1. Prologue

Petunia Evans woke bright and early on March 13, 1969. It was her eleventh birthday, and she didn't want to miss a minute of it.

She ran out of her room, wanting to go straight downstairs and jump straight into celebrating but was stopped by a short red-head. "Tuney!" her sister, Lily, screamed. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Lily!" Petunia said, trying to pry herself free from Lily's arms.

"Girls!" Mrs. Evans called from downstairs. "Breakfast!" They went downstairs and into the spotless kitchen, where their mother kissed them both and wished Petunia a happy birthday.

Mrs. Evans was a short, thin woman with strawberry-blonde hair and kind blue eyes. Around her eyes were crows feet, which her husband said looked charming because they showed how much she smiled. Mr. Evans was average height and had brown hair, green eyes, and a brown mustache. Mrs. Evans would always say that he complimented her laugh lines to make his seem less significant.

Both of their daughters had inherited Mrs. Evans's short, thin stature, almond eye shape, and fair skin, but other than that, they looked very different. Petunia had blonde hair and a long neck. She had a thin nose, a thin mouth, and sky blue eyes. Lily, on the other hand, had a rounder nose, fuller lips, emerald green eyes, and flaming red hair. Their difference in appearance echoed their difference in personality, with Petunia being more cautious and more self-conscious and Lily being more of a bookworm free-spirit. Despite their differences in personality, they got along amazingly. Petunia was Lily's best friend, and Lily, hers.

That morning, Mrs. Evans had made Petunia's favorite, omelets. The family was discussing their plans to go to the aquarium that day when they heard the clatter of the mail slot. "I've got it!" excitable little Lily exclaimed. As Lily ran down the hall and toward the mail slot, Petunia rolled her eyes. She loved her sister, but Lily could be a bit over-the-top.

Lily skipped back in with the mail. "Bill, bill, bill," she said, flipping through the mail. "Petunia," she handed the card to her sister. "Post card, catalogue, Petunia, Petunia." Lily handed the last two things to Petunia and the rest of the mail to her parents. "What did you get in the mail, Tuney?"

"Be patient, Lily," their father said. "Let Petunia have a chance to open it first.

"It's a card from Gran!" Petunia said. She had been extremely disappointed when she found out her grandmother couldn't make it for Petunia's birthday. Gran had sent a brightly-colored card, though, wishing her the best of birthdays and including a fifty pound note.

"Ooh, Tuney, what are you going to buy?" Lily asked peering over her older sister's shoulder.

"I don't know," Petunia said, moving on to the next thing. It was a letter from Sarah, her best friend from primary school. Sarah had gone off to a London boarding school that year while Petunia stayed at a local school, but they still kept in touch through letters. Sarah told Petunia about how terrible her teachers were, wished Petunia a happy birthday, and put in a ten pound note.

Picking up the last letter, she noticed that it was written on what she guessed was parchment. It had green ink and no stamp or return address. The outside of the letter said, "Petunia Evans, Second Largest Bedroom, 4, Spring Drive, Spinner's End, Surrey." Turning it over, she saw an unfamiliar crest.

"What's that, honey?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I don't know," Petunia answered her mother. She opened the letter and read aloud:

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

"Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
"(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

"Dear Miss Evans,  
"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
"Term begins on September 1. A representative of the school will arrive shortly to discuss the school. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

"Yours sincerely,  
"Minerva McGonagall  
"Deputy Headmistress"

Petunia didn't bother going the second page. She just soaked up what the first said as the rest of her family sat in awed silence.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

A/N: This is my first serious attempt at a multi-chapter fic. I'm a bit rough on updates, but I'm going to try.


	2. Chapter 1

That afternoon, with thoughts of the aquarium long forgotten, the Evans family sat in their living room. After Petunia had read the letter, the whole family had been silent for a while. Mrs. Evans had been the one to finally break the silence when she said, "Now, Petunia, dear, don't you want to open your presents?"

Petunia had opened her presents. From a book to a bag, from a sweater to a skirt, none of them really seemed to matter. All she could think about was the mysterious letter she had gotten in the mail. Even Lily seemed more subdued.

Now that the presents were opened and the family had eaten as much cake as they possibly could without being sick, they were silent. It had occurred to them that the letter hadn't said when the…representative would be coming to explain things, but they guessed it would be today. Their theories were proved correct when, at exactly two o'clock, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Lily, jumping up from her seat and hurrying to the door. The rest of the family followed, eager to see who was there. When Lily opened the door, they looked ahead, seeing nothing. Then they looked down and saw an old head even with Lily's.

"Hello!" a squeaky male voice called. "I am Professor Filius Flitwick. Do you mind if I come in?" The voice had come from a short man with thinning brown hair and a kind smile. He was no taller than Lily and was wearing what looked like midnight blue robes.

"Not at all," said Mrs. Evans. She was even more stunned than she had been when Petunia read the letter. The appearance of the short man seemed to emphasize…this magic…thing…the most.

Mr. Evans led the man into the living room, and when they got there, Mrs. Evans dutifully asked if he'd like some tea. "Tea would be nice," said the professor. Before Mrs. Evans could go to get it, however, he said, "Allow me." The professor said a word no one understood, and the teapot and tea cups zoomed into the living room. He pointed his stick thing (what they presumed was a wand) at the ground, and when the dishes fell, they did not break. Professor Flitwick picked up the teapot, held his wand to it, and said, "Aguamenti." Water spouted from his wand tip and into the kettle. He pointed his wand at the ground again, and a little blue flame appeared. The little professor put the teapot on the fire and sat back.

The Evans stared at him and at the warming kettle, mouths agape. "How did you do that?" Petunia asked.

"I want to learn!" Lily exclaimed.

"Magic," Professor Flitwick said to the student. "And maybe you'll be able to go one day, too," he said to Lily.

"This can't be real," said logical Mr. Evans. He sat down on the sofa opposite from the arm chair that held Professor Flitwick.

"Oh, but it is," he said excitedly. "Your daughter is a witch. She'll be taught this magic, too, at Hogwarts. Everything I did just now is Charms, the subject I teach at Hogwarts. Over there, she be under the tutelage of one of the finest headmasters Hogwarts has ever seen in the safest place on the continent."

Silence reigned for a moment before Petunia turned to her father. "Please, Daddy? Oh, please, can I go?"

"I don't know," Mr. Evans said hesitantly. He didn't know who looked the most disappointed: Petunia, Professor Flitwick, or Lily. "We'll have to think about it some more. Professor Fillywick, did you say it was?"

"Professor Flitwick, Daddy," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Professor Flitwick," Mr. Evans corrected. "Is there any way we can talk about this more later? A way to contact the school, perhaps?"

"Ah, yes!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed. "You simply have to send us an owl!"

"An owl?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"It's the way of communication in the wizarding world," Flitwick explained.

"Is there any _other_ way? A way for us…um…" Mrs. Evans hesitated with the lack of a word.

"Muggle," Flitwick said. "Nonmagical person."

"Right," continued Mrs. Evans. "Is there a way for us muggles to contact the school?"

Professor Flitwick thought for a moment before saying, "Why don't I come back next week? Same time, same place? That way, you can think of all the questions you want to ask without the pressure and mull over the idea."

"Wonderful idea!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed.

"Well, I'll see you next week," Professor Flitwick said. "It was nice meeting you! I hope that Petunia can attend the school!" And with a pop, he vanished out of the room.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to DoubleStuf, who doesn't even know about this. Make sure to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Petunia's birthday, a week since that strange letter, and a week since Professor Flitwick had visited. The professor was back, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans had a list of questions to ask him, and Petunia and Lily were behind them with their own list.

"What kind of jobs can you get with an education at Hogwash?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Hogwarts," Professor Flitwick corrected. "You can get numerous careers in the magical world, from working at a shop to working in the Ministry to being a teacher!" He was very obviously excited about the last option.

"Yes," Mr. Evans said suspiciously, "about this magical world, where exactly is it?"

"All over the country," answered Professor Flitwick. "It's hidden now because of the Statue of Secrecy, established in-"

Mr. Evans cut him off. "Tuition?"

"No more than what you're paying now," said Professor Flitwick.

"Where is it?"

"Northern Scotland, very remote." Professor Flitwick seemed to have the answer for everything.

"Where do we get the supplies?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Diagon Alley," told the little teacher. "It's hidden in London."

"When would she be home?" Mrs. Evans asked. It was the first question she asked and one of the most important to her. She wanted Petunia to learn, but she didn't want to lose her daughter.

"Term begins on September 1," Professor Flitwick answered, echoing the letter. "It ends in June."

"We're done. Girls, I believe you had some questions?" As she said this, Mrs. Evans raised an eyebrow, silently warning them to be polite.

"First and most importantly," Petunia said clearly, standing straight with her head held high, "can Lily come, too?" Lily shot Flitwick a pleading look.

"Possibly," the short man said. "Not now, though. You have to be eleven to start Hogwarts. She might be a muggle, though."

"How do we know if she's a muggle?" Petunia asked.

"Lily," he said, turning to the nine-year-old red-head, "have you ever done anything strange? Anything others might consider abnormal?"

"Maybe a little," Lily admitted.

"Then chances are," said Flitwick, clapping the little girl on the shoulder, "that when it's time, you'll get your letter, too."

Petunia was silent for a moment before asking, "What else do I need to know about Hogwarts?"

Professor Flitwick thought for a moment before saying, "You'd be best off reading Hogwarts, a History. It's got everything you need to know. I personally recommend it to all my Ravenclaws."

"What's a Ravenclaw?" asked Lily.

"Ravenclaw is one of the four Hogwarts houses. The other three are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. They each have defining qualities. For Ravenclaws, 'wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure!'"

"Sounds like Lily," Petunia mumbled just as her mother asked, "Where can we get a copy of that book?"

"You could buy one at Flourish and Blotts," answered Professor Flitwick, "but it might be best to order it. If you'd like, I can send them an owl about an order form for you. The owner and I have an agreement that he sends it to all the muggleborns I visit for muggle money."

"Wizards have a different currency?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Yes, of course!" exclaimed Professor Flitwick as if the idea of wizards using pounds and pence. "We use galleons, sickles, and knuts."

Mr. Evans shook his head. "I hope this comes easy for Petunia once she gets to Hogwarts because I'm never going to understand this."

Petunia squealed with delight. "I can go?" Mr. Evans nodded wearily. She swung her thin arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Thank you, Daddy, thank you!" She was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well, I best be going," said Professor Flitwick. "I'll put down that she's coming."

"Bye, Professor!" Lily called after he had apparated out, convinced he could still hear her. "See you in two years!"

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to rosegrace55 and T. H. Enesley for taking an interest in the story.


End file.
